Ordinary Love
by Sonewbamin
Summary: Kisah cinta para remaja labil? [Kumpulan oneshoot/ficlet/drabble seventeen couple. stay tune!] [HIATUS!]
1. Hoobae

svt's meanie fic; bl; ooc; typo(s); non-baku; jauh dari EYD.

.

Note: wonu, uji, sunyoung, junghan, sungcheol kls 3, sk kls 2, mingu, hansol kls 1.

.

enjoy~

* * *

Kehidupan sekolah menengah atas Wonwoo bisa dibilang tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Itu pikiran Wonwoo sebelum ia naik kelas, menjadi siswa tingkat akhir dan bertemu dengannya. Siswa tingkat satu yang langsung menjadi idola di sekolahnya sesaat setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini.

Namanya Kim Mingyu. Ia mendaftar menjadi pengurus OSIS dan terpilih menjadi wakil ketua karena populeritasnya. Sebenarnya Mingyu bisa saja menjadi ketua, hanya saja dewan sekolah tidak akan menyetujui jika ketua OSIS adalah siswa tingkat satu seperti Mingyu.

Mingyu itu sangat populer, bahkan sampai teman luar sekolah Wonwoo ada yang menanyakan Mingyu. Wonwoo sih senang-senang saja, ia bahkan merasa bangga juga dengan adik kelasnya itu. Lagipula Mingyu itu memang pantas menjadi idola sekolah. Dia itu tinggi, pintar, aktif, dan tampan. Ditambah dengan gigi taring yang lebih panjang dari gigi lainnya itu terkesan lucu saat dia tertawa. Juga kulitnya yang sedikit lebih gelap dari orang korea kebanyakan—tidak seperti kulit Wonwoo yang pucat, itu menambah kesan seksi saat Mingyu sedang berkeringat. Mingyu mengambil ekstrakulikuler bola sepak omong-omong. Dan dengan adanya Mingyu, tribun penonton akan selalu ramai jika klub bola sepak sedang berlatih. Wonwoo sih hanya melihatnya saja dari kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Wonwoo juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya mulai memperhatikan si adik kelas. Mungkin semenjak dia memberitahu teman-temannya pendapatnya tentang si adik kelas yang menyebabkan mereka selalu rusuh saat mereka menangkap kehadiran si adik kelas di sekitar mereka.

" _Hey guys, kalian tahu? Ada adik kelas yang sangat tampan." Boo Seungkwan dengan segala kehebohannya memberitahu para sahabatnya yang sedang berkumpul di kantin._

" _Setampan apa?" Jeonghan yang paling cepat menimpali jika sudah berhubungan dengan yang tampan-tampan._

" _Lebih tampan dari Seungcheol hyung." Wajah Seungkwan terlihat benar-benar meyakinkan saat mengatakannya. "Dan jauuuuuh lebih tampan dari Soonyoung hyung"_

" _Wah, jinjja?" kali ini Jihoon yang merespon dengan antusias._

" _Kalian ini, ada yang bening sedikit saja langsung berpaling. Kalau mereka mendengar kalian, kalian pasti akan dihukum tahu." Wonwoo menanggapi dengan masih berkutat pada buku novelnya, tidak tertarik dengan topik yang Seungkwan bawa._

" _Kalau begitu jangan beritahu mereka." Jeonghan dengan santainya berucap demikian. Diikuti anggukan dari Jihoon dan kekehan Seungkwan._

" _Ehehe, untung aku belum taken." Kekeh Seungkwan._

" _Jadi Kwan. Bagaimana dengan si anak baru?" -Jeonghan_

" _Ah iya. Dia tinggi, wajahnya tampan tapi hyungdeul," Seungkwan sengaja menjeda perkataannya, mengundang rasa penasaran dari para hyungnya._

" _Tapi..." -Jihoon_

" _Dia hitam."_

" _Huh?"-Jihoon_

" _Hitam bagaimana? Dia negro?" -Jeonghan_

" _Bukaaaan! Hitam seperti.." Seungkwan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencari contoh. "Nah. Itu dia orangnya hyung!" tunjuk Seungkwan ke arah counter makanan. Serentak Jeonghan dan Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Seungkwan._

" _Yaah, bocah sekali dia kelihatannya." Keluh Jeonghan_

" _Ih, terlalu tinggi ah. Tidak suka." Jihoon mencibir_

 _Seungkwan merotasi bola matanya jengah, lalu menatap Wonwoo. "Hyung, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Tentang anak itu."_

 _Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya dari novel, sekedar melihat si adik kelas. "oh, dia tampan." Dan sayangnya jawaban Wonwoo merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Karena jawabannya itu ia menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-temannya._

" _Cie Wonwoo, cie." -Jeonghan_

" _Wah tumben kau Nu. Biasanya semua dibilang biasa aja."-Jihoon_

" _Asik, Wonwoo hyung akhirnya punya gebetan nih." -Seungkwan_

* * *

Kira-kira sudah dua bulan Wonwoo melakukan kegiatan atau bisa disebut hobi barunya ini. Melintasi kelas si adik kelas. Entah itu dengan alasan ke kamar mandi, ke kantin, atau bahkan hanya sekedar lewat. Tentu saja ditemani oleh salah satu sahabatnya, entah itu Jihoon atau Jeonghan. Karena tidak mungkin Seungkwan, dia adik kelas. Dan mana berani Wonwoo melakukannya sendirian.

Melewati kelasnya dengan langkah angkuh walau sebenarnya dia mencuri pandang ke dalam kelas. Bila ia berhasil menemukan si adik kelas ia akan tersenyum manis atau bahkan meringis seperti orang gila. Hal ini membuat sahabatnya yang ikut bergidik ngeri.

Bahkan kebiasaan Wonwoo yang baru juga adalah menjadi diam seperti patung dan akan tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Tentu saja ini akan terjadi saat ia melihat atau jika beruntung berpapasan dengan Mingyu. Namun tidak beruntungnya, para sahabatnya pasti tidak akan bisa diam. Selalu berisik, sangat. Masalahnya berisiknya mereka itu tidak tanggung-tanggung. Seperti kemarin contohnya.

 _Saat itu Mingyu melintas di depan Wonwoo dan kawan-kawan dengan temannya yang terlihat seperti bule._

" _Nu Nu Nu!" -Jihoon_

" _Wonwoo~" -Jeonghan_

" _Eh, Wonwoo hyung! Ada anu." -Seungkwan_

" _Oh, jadi yang itu Nu? Yang tinggi nih?" -Soonyoung_

" _Ahem, cie cie." -Seungcheol_

Dan saat itu bahkan Mingyu sampai menoleh ke arah mereka. Bayangkan! Wonwoo sampai was-was, adik kelasnya itu tahu tidak ya?

* * *

Sore itu Wonwoo sedang serius membaca novel, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Ia mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Siapa yang sore-sore begini mengirim pesan? Tidak biasanya mereka sore begini aktif."

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi chatnya. Begitu membukanya ia disuguhi dengan sebuah nama ' _Mingu'_

Di list paling atas chatnya dan ada satu pesan yang belum dibacanya.

"Mingu? Siapa Mingu?" batinnya heran.

Ia pun membuka chat tersebut.

 _M : hai_

 _W : hai, Siapa? ;_ Setelah membalas ini Wonwoo langsung menekan tombol kembali. Untuk jaga-jaga.

 _M : Kim Mingyu, adik kelasmu sunbae. ;_ Balasan ini muncul di pop up.

Wonwoo langsung membanting handphonenya ke atas kasur dan memegang dadanya.

"Wah aku mati! mati aku. Bagaimana ini. Kok dia bisa tau id ku. Duh..." Wonwoo uring-uringan sendiri seperti orang gila. Mengacak rambutnya, kemudian memeluk bantal sembari memandang horor handphonenya.

"Jangan-jangan aku ketahuan? Wah, bahaya."

"Chill, Wonwoo, chill."

"Aku harus memberitahu mereka." Wonwoo melempar bantal kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan membuka grupnya bersama para sahabat.

 _JWW : guys!_

 _YJH : wow, tumben duluan. Kenapa Nu?_

 _JWW : gimana ini aduh aku deg-degan_

 _BSK : kenapa sih?_

 _JWW : kalian tahu?_

 _LJH : tahu apa sialan, beritahu yang benar!_

 _JWW : ih, sabar. Ngga usah cursing juga_

 _LJH : cepat!_

 _JWW : iya iya._

 _JWW : MINGYU! GILA DIA CHAT AKU!_

 _YJH : wow, chill Won._

 _BSK : MINGYU?! GEBETANMU HYUNG?_

 _JWW : IYA KWAN IYA. ADUH GIMANA INI_

 _LJH : yaudah sih jawab aja. Ribet banget_

 _JWW : lah... takut_

 _LJH : najis, alay banget si Nu. Ss coba ss._

 _JWW : -_-_

 _JWW : wait_

 _JWW : eh, ngga mau! Ntar ke R._

 _YJH : yaelah._

 _BSK : tinggal dibales hyung! Ih kzl._

 _JWW : ga berani ih_

 _LJH : alay_

 _YJH : alay (2)_

 _BSK : alay (3)_

 _JWW : jahat. Tau gitu ngga ngasih tau!_

Wonwoo merengut dan menutup grupnya. Memandang grup ' _apa ya_ ' itu dengan sinis. Handphone Wonwoo langsung berbunyi terus setelah ia mengirim chat terakhir di grupnya. Rata-rata isinya seperti

' _yah ngambek'_

' _Nu maaf Nu, habis kau rempong sih'_

' _Wonwoo hyuuuuung~~ maafkan Seungkwan, Seungkwan hanya mengikuti jejak para tetua'_

' _dih, suruh sapa ngikutin'_

' _dih, suruh sapa ngikutin (2)'_

 _'(sad)'_

Yah, seperti itu. Lihat siapa yang rempong sebenarnya. Mereka semua.

Wonwoo sebenarnya tertawa melihat pop up yang muncul dari grupnya itu, tapi dia tidak mau membukanya. Biar saja mereka merasa bersalah. Habis mengesalkan sekali. Wonwoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membalas chat dari Mingyu.

 _W : Mingyu OSIS?_

 _M : Iya sunbae (smile)  
_

Wonwoo seketika guling-guling di kasur dan berteriak "yaampun dia pake emot senyuuuum, aaa" dan langsung dimarahi oleh ibunya.

 _W : oh, ada apa Mingyu?_

 _M : mau kenalan aja sunbae_

"Yaampun yaampun yaampun. Dinotice gebetaaan!"

"Wonwoo!"

"Iya eomma, maaf!"

Dan Wonwoo kembali ke dunia maya.

 _W : kok tiba-tiba, tau id dari siapa?_

 _M : ngga tiba-tiba kok sunbae, sebenernya udah lama mau kenalan. Tapi ngga berani hehe_

 _M : dari Hansol_

Wonwoo merona parah.

 _W : Hansol?_

 _M : iya, calon pacar Seungkwan hyung._

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk menginterogasi Seungkwan besok.

 _W : Hansol itu... temanmu yang bule itu bukan?_

 _M : iya sunbae, yang itu._

 _W : ah, begitu.._

"Aku harus balas apalagi? Aduh Mingyu aku harus balas apa?" masih panik akan membalas apa, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi lagi.

Chat dari Mingyu.

 _M : Sunbae_

 _W : ya?_

 _M : em, gini..._

 _M : besok kau ada acara? Sepulang sekolah._

 _W : sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?_

 _M : ah, kalau gitu besok sepulang sekolah jangan pulang dulu ya? Ada yang mau aku sampein_

 _M : penting_

 _W : oh, oke._

 _W : btw, Gyu. Panggilnya hyung aja. Ngga usah formal-formal_

 _M : oke siap hyung! Sampe ketemu besok (love)_

Wonwoo melotot melihat emot di akhir chat Mingyu, dan bergumam "ih apaan." Dengan wajah yang merona.

* * *

Wonwoo memandangi handphonenya di atas meja sambil menumpukan kepalanya di meja. Menunggu chat dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Nu, pulang yuk!" Jihoon mendatangi meja Wonwoo.

"Nanti deh, masih ada urusan. Duluan aja Ji. Ada Seungkwan sama Jeonghan kan?"

"Kalau Seungkwan katanya juga ada urusan sama adik kelas. Kalau Jeonghan ngga tau, kayaknya sama Seungcheol. Ya kalau ngga ada mereka juga ngga papa sih, ada Soonyoung ini, hehe. Yaudah bye Nu." Jihoon berjalan keluar kelas disertai dengan lambaian tangan. Wonwoo hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan jengah. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang susah ditebak.

Wonwoo merengut melihat tidak ada notifikasi apapun dari handphonenya. Ditambah ia tinggal sendirian di dalam kelas, sunguh malang sekali kelihatannya. Ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sedang asik galau, pintu kelas di ketuk.

"Permisi.." sapa orang itu. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas. Dan terkejut.

"Oh! Wonwoo hyung!" itu Mingyu, orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu melangkah memasuki kelas Wonwoo dan menghampiri mejanya. Wonwoo gugup setengah mati, jantungnya bahkan sudah berdetak tak karuan sejak Mingyu muncul tadi.

"Hyung sendiri?" yang ditanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan kaku. Mingyu terkekeh melihat kelakuan kakak kelasnya itu. Mingyu mengambil tempat di depan Wonwoo dengan posisi kursi yang masih menghadap depan sehingga ia dapat menyandarkan dadanya pada sandaran kursi tersebut. Wonwoo semakin gugup.

"Maaf ya lama, tadi aku harus ngurus beberapa keperluan OSIS dulu." Wonwoo kembali mengangguk dengan kaku.

"Oke, aku mulai ya?" Mingyu melihat Wonwoo, memastikan si kakak kelas memperhatikannya.

"Jadi gini hyung, sepertinya..." Mingyu mengambil tangan Wonwoo di atas meja dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku sudah lama suka denganmu. Ehem. Jadi, mau jadi pacarku tidak?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Diam.

"Huh?" Wonwoo dengan wajah zonk-nya bertanya pada Mingyu,

Mingyu gemas, "haha, kau lucu sekali sih. Aku suka padamu hyung. Mau jadi pacarku?" ia mengulang pernyataanya. Wajah Wonwoo seketika merona merah, merah pekat hingga ke telinga. Lalu mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

"Yaampun, manisnya~ nah, karena kau sudah setuju, ayo kita pulang." Mingyu melepas genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo.

"Bersama?"

"Tentu, mau mampir ke kedai es krim samping sekolah?" Wonwoo tersenyum malu dan mengangguk.

Mingyu tersenyum, meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo.

"Kajja~ aku tidak sabar dengan kencan pertama ini."

* * *

end.

* * *

n.1 : MINA AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN MINNA-SAN~~~ /telat bgt woy!/ pokoknya maafkan segala kesalahan diriku ini ya, trimakasi~

n.2 : HBD WONU Q SYG! Telat ngga apalah yg penting doanya~ wkwk. Cepet sembuh yank! Kangen nih. Jd ooc kan kamunya. Lol

n.3 : ini terinspirasi dari perjalanan cinta-coret-fging aku, wkwk. Walopun gk semua, karna dia putih dan imut. Mirip uji :3. Kan gemes, duh dek notis senpai pls. Dan btw, itu bagian nembaknya aku bingung karena belom kejadiaan, makanya absurd. Wkwk. Ini aku mengikuti saran dari kak vernina joshuella dan temanku kimsangraa buat ambil inspirasi dari keseharian, jadi ya aku ambil aja dari pengalaman ini. Habis lucu/gak/ tp sumpah temen2 aku emang suka berisik gitu. Tapi aku sayang bgt sama mereka (luv) *poke svmnteen, carrotroute*

n.4 : udah liat svt special yg rooftop kan? Yaampun lucu bgt gak sih? Mana ada meaninya kan duh, makin kangen sama wonu. Oh! Ada seunghan juga~ ahay~~ ada lagi! Vid yang good morning jeju, svt. Itu yaampun~ ada verkwaaan~ aku liat ini pas lg les, pengen teriak tp ngga bisa TT /jgnditiru/. Ada boo yg nari2 kyk waktu bangunin uji predeb, jd kangen dek muel

n.5 : yang udah mulai sekolah semangat ya!

n.6 : Jadi, ini kayaknya bakal jd kumpulan os svt couple gtu. Tunggu lanjutannya ya! Btw, wonu dinotis tuh, situ kapan? Lol

* * *

Omake

"Mereka kenapa sih? Setiap ada kau selalu saja ramai." Hansol menyeruput es jeruknya. "Selalu mengucapkan nama Wonwoo pula."

Mingyu tidak memperdulikan ucapan Hansol, asyik dengan makanannya.

"Oi Gyu! Sepertinya si Wonwoo itu suka padamu. Tadi aku mendengar ada yang mengucapkan kata tinggi waktu kita lewat." Hansol masih mengoceh

"Lihat! Sepertinya dia manis juga, tapi masih lebih manis temannya yang seperti Thomas itu." Hansol memandang gerombolan Wonwoo dan menumpu wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

Tanpa Hansol sadari, Mingyu diam-diam melirik gerombolan itu. Menatap yang paling tinggi diantara mereka dengan intens.

' _Wonwoo ya? Manis juga.'_

* * *

 _-Mind to review?-_


	2. Are We Really Friend?

Are We Really Friend?

Tidak sesuai EYD; gaje; typo(s)

Soonhoon.

.

Soonyoung keluar dari kelas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jihoon yang duduk menunggunya di depan kelas, "berhasil?" Jihoon memandang wajah murung Soonyoung dengan was-was.

Lama, sekitar tiga menit kemudian Soonyoung melebarkan cengirannya dan memeluk Jihoon senang.

"Tentu saja~ aku 'kan punya guru terbaik~"

"Ah, Kwon kau membuatku jantungan!"

"Hehe, mian. Kapan giliranmu?"

"Setelah seseorang setelah kau." Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah cemas.

"Hei, chill Ji, kau pasti bisa. Percaya padaku." Soonyoung mengusak surai Jihoon. Jihoon mengangguk.

Pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan wajah suram teman mereka yang baru saja menjalani ujian lisan di dalam kelas itu. Dia menghampiri Jihoon dan dengan lesu memberitahukan bahwa itu gilirannya.

"Semangat Jihoonie!" Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat.

.

.

"Hoi Soon!" Seokmin menghampiri mejanya dengan Soonyoung.

"Hoi Kuda."

"Kurang ajar." Seokmin menggeplak belakang kepala Soonyoung.

"Heh, kurang ajar. Aku bisa bodoh nanti."

"Kau 'kan sudah bodoh. Bodoh."

"Ya jangan ditambahin!"

"Cerewet sekali. Omong-omong aku ingin bertanya."

"Tinggal bertanya susah sekali." Soonyoung mencoret-coret buku tulisnya.

Seokmin menatapnya sinis. "Kau dan Jihoon itu… ada hubungan apa?" Seokmin menumpukkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Penasaran"

"Entahlah, teman? Sahabat? Atau sahabat rasa pacar? Eh tidak dia manis, seperti gulali. Jadi sahabat rasa gulali?"

"Kau tolol ya?" Soonyoung mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Jihoon kan?"

"Sudah tahu pakai tanya, kau tolol ya?" Soonyoung membalikkan perkataan Seokmin dengan tangan yang masih mencoreti bukunya. Seokmin menghela nafas panjang, mencoba sabar. Untung yang di depannya ini teman, coba kalau bukan sudah dipastikan ia mati saat itu juga dengan telinga yang berdarah—akibat lengkingannya.

.

.

Saat ini kelas sedang sepi. Bukan, bukan karena siswanya konsentrasi pada pelajaran apalagi pulang. Ini jam kosong, sang guru mata pelajaran sedang ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah. Jadi banyak siswa yang meninggalkan kelasnya. Entah pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan—mencari udara dingin AC—atau sekedar berolahraga di lapangan. Namun berbeda dengan Jihoon si anak rajin yang saat ini sedang duduk tenang di bangkunya, membaca buku. Di sebelahnya ada Wonwoo yang juga membaca buku. Sungguh bangku barisan pertama itu benar-benar sunyi. Sayanngnya, kesunyian itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kericuhanyang terjadi adalah dengan datangnya Seungkwan—si anak cerewet—ke meja mereka.

"Hoon, Jihoon!"

"Hm."

"Kau dan Soonyoung ada hubungan apa?"

Jihoon menurunkan buku yang tengah dibacanya dan menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan heran. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kami berteman." Yang kemudian menuai teriakan para lelaki gerombolan Soonyoung di bagian belakang kelas. Memang sebenarnya di kelas ini tidak hanya Jihoon dan Wonwoo, ada juga teman sepermainan Soonyoung yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu di belakang.

"Wahaa, berakhir sudah perjuangan ace kita~~"

"Sayang sekali, aku turut berduka cita ya bro!"

Dan berbagai kalimat lain yang bisa dibilang menunjukkan rasa kecewa yang meledek. Jihoon menoleh ke belakang dan bertemu pandanng dengan Soonyoung. Disana, Jihoon melihat ekspresi Soonyoung yang terlhat kecewa tapi masih tetap tersenyum kearahnya.

"Baiklah terimakasih Jihoonie~"

.

.

Jihoon menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, merenung. Tentang kejadian di sekolah, tentang pertanyaan Seungkwan, tentang tatapan Soonyoung dan tentang perasaan tidak enak yang menggangunya saat melihat tatapan Soonyoung tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah ia salah bicara? Tapi apa yang salah dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka teman, bukankah mereka memang teman?

Jihoon mendengus kesal. "kenapa aku merasa sangat bersalah pada bocah tengil itu. Menyebalkan!" berakhir dengan ia melempar bantal kearah pintu kamarnya. Ia kemudian membalikkan posisinya menjadi terlentang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi hiasan bintang yang dapat bercahaya dalam gelap (ini permintaan Soonyoung, karena saat menginap di rumahnya Soonyoung suka sekali melihat langit-langitnya. Dan berkata "Ji, kalau kangen lihat hiasan bintang itu ya?" entah apa maksudnya) dan kembali merenung.

"Apakah aku masih bisa menganggapmu teman Soonyoung-ah?" lirih Jihoon dengan pandangan menerawang.

 _Lagi-lagi jam kosong. "Apakah guru di sekolah ini sangat sibuk sampai mengabaikan murid-muridnya?" gerutu Jihoon seraya bersandar pada dinding di bawah papan tulis. Ia kini berada di bagian depan kelas dengan Wonwoo di sebelahnnya. Membaca buku._ _Yang ia benci saat jam kosong selain tidak mendapat pelajaran adalah karena kelasya akan sangat ricuh dengan kelakuan teman-temannya. Entah itu perempuan atau laki-laki sama saja. Dan kali ini keributan disebabkan oleh para lelaki yang sedang bermain tembak-tembakan dengan karet. Saat itu Jihoon sedang asyik membaca buku, dengan tiba-tiba ada yang menubruk bagian kanannya. Ia ingin segera memarahi siapapun dia yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengganggu waktu membacanya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan bertemu dengan surai coklat yang aromanya sangat familiar. Itu Soonyoung. Soonyoung dengan tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jihoon tepat di mata. "Ji, maaf mengganggu tapi tolong lindungi aku dari para pemburu itu ya?" ini terlalu dekat! Dan ada apa dengan jantungnya? Kenapa dia berdebar dengan sangat cepat? Apa ia terkena penyakit jantung? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Keluarganya tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung._

Jihoon memengang dadanya tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak. "Kenapa aku berdebar saat berada sedekat itu denganmu Soonyoung-ah?" Jihoon terus memikirkannya hingga ia merasakan matanya yang memberat. Ia tertidur.

.

.

Jihoon terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa lebih berat dan selimut tebal yang membungkusnya hingga leher.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?" Jihoon menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan Soonyoung yang sedang memeras handuk kecil yang kemudian meletakannya di dahinya.

"Kupikir kau itu pintar Ji. Ternyata tidak sama sekali." Jihoon mengerutkn dahinnya.

"Orang pintar mana ada yang membiarkan jendela kamarnya tetap membuka pada musim dingin seperti ini? Dengan ia yang hanya menggunakan baju dan celana pendek?" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon datar.

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, "kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa mengkhawatirkan teman menyebalkan sepertimu?" masih dengan tatapan datar. Jihoon merengut.

"Kau marah ya Soonyoungie?" Jihoon bertanya denga nada lirih dan wajah yang terlihat imut di mata Soonyoung.

"Untuk apa marah? Buang-buang tenaga saja." Soonyoung berusaha menahan rasa gemasnya dengan tetap bersikap ketus.

"Soonyoungie~"

"Wae?"

"Peluk~"

"Aish jinjja! Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan sih?" Soonyoung menyibak selimut Jihoon dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

"Ehehe, sayang Soonyoung." Jihoon semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Soonyoung dan meletakan handuk basah di dahinya ke atas meja nakas. Soonyoung pun tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Jihoon sayang.

Hening. Mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati kehangatan dari pelukan dan selimut yang membungkus mereka berdua.

"Ji,"

"Hm?"

"Mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

Jihoon melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Soonyoung kaget. "Apa-apaan."

"Aku serius. Mau tidak?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak kok, ini tidak tiba-tiba Ji. Aku sudah lama mennyukaimu sebenarnya. Kau saja yang tidak peka."

Jihoon terdiam. Soonyoung menatapnya was-was.

"Soonyoung-ah,"

"Ya?"

"Apakah dengan berdebarnnya jantungku dengan sangat cepat itu termasuk jatuh cinta?" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Entah kenapa setiap di dekatmu aku merasa seperti itu." Jihoon menunduk, ia memainkan jarinya di dada Soonyoung. Soonyoung termenung sebentar untuk mencerna perkataan Jihoon, kemudian setelahnya ia merengkuh Jihoon kembali dengan erat.

"Ah Jihoonieku manis sekalii~~"

Jihoon yan terkejut dengan gerakan tia-tiba itu hanya meronta.

"Ya mwoya?!"

"Ji, kau jatuh cinta padaku Ji! Senangnya~" Soonyoung masih memeluk Jihoon erat.

"Ya ya ya, aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh." Soonyoung melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap Jihoon. "Jadi…kekasih?"

Terlihat pipi Jihoon merona dengan lucunya. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Soonyoung. Soonyoung bisa merasakan anggukan kecil di dadanya. Ia lalu mencium puncak kepala Jihoon sayang dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia akan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

.

-kkeut-

.

Ehehehe, annyeong! Lama bgt ngga nongol ya? Kangen gak? Gak ya? Yaudah :')

Nggantung ya? Aku bingung juga kenapa jadi kyk gini cerita ini terinspirasi dr kisah cinta salah satu temanku. Walaupun ngga persis. Cuma nyontek dikit, hehe.

Um btw, aku mau hiatus nih. Sebenernya udah niat hiatus dari lama, soalnya entah knp kehidupan kelas 12ku padet banget. Jd aku mutusin buat nulis satu cerita lagi buat pamitan mau hiatus dan minta doa restu dari kalian semua para readerku tersayang ((love))

Doakan aku supaya bisa masuk jurusan yang aku pengenin lewat snmptn ya guys! Dan semoga UN-ku beserta teman-temanku tersayang bisa lancar jaya, hehe. Aamiin.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Dan sebenernya aku udah baca review kalian di chap sebelumnya, maaf ngga bisa balesin satu2 tp itu nyemangatin bgt hehe. Makasih semuanya

Salam sayang, Sonewbamin. ((kiss&hug))

.

.

.

.

Epilog

Pagi ini Jihoon terbangun dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Ia mendongak dan melihat wajah polos Soonyoung yang sedang terlelap. Kemudin ia melihat jam yang tertera di dinding kamarnya, lantas ia terduduk. Hal ini membuat Soonyoung terkejut dan terbangun.

"Kau kenapa Ji?"

"Ya! Kau tidak sekolah? Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh bodoh!"

Soonyoung kembali memeluk pinggang Jihoon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, "bolos saja, aku ingin merawat kekasihku yang sedang demam ini."

"Haish mana boleh begitu Soon! Ayo bangun!"

"Tidak mau~~"

"Soonyoung!"

"Tidak mau Jihoon~"

"Ya! Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Shireo Lee Jihoon~"

"Aish molla!" Jihoon menyerah. Ia kembali berbaring dan Soonyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan mata terpejam. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada si mungil.

 _Cup_

Soonyoung mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Jihoon. Ia kemudian mengintip reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh kekasih mungilnya ini. Kemudian terkekeh.

"Kau manis sekali saat merona seperti itu Jihoonie~"

Jihoon memukul lengan Soonyoung di pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Soonyoung. "Berisik!"

Soonyoung terkekeh lagi. Sepertinya hari ini akan mereka habiskan dengan berbaring sambil berpelukan berbagi kehangatan di ranjang empuk dan nyaman milik si mungil.


	3. DASI

GAJE; OOC; AU; TIDAK BAKU.

* * *

Siang ini kelas berlangsung kurang kondusif. Hal ini dikarenakan adanya tugas yang diberikan oleh sang guru kepada para murid kelas 12-7 namun diabaikan begitu saja. Para murid disibukkan dengan obrolan seru anak muda. Sang guru pun hanya dapat menghela nafas, ia harus bersabar. Sudah biasa. Kemudian, datang guru wakasek.

"Permisi bu."

"Oh, iya Pak. Nah, anak-anak. Sekarang giliran kalian untuk mengambil foto untuk ijazah." Setelah sang guru mata pelajaran hari itu memberitahukan informasi itu tersebut, kelas menjadi ricuh.

"Loh, kok tiba-tiba?!"

"Ih, udah siang, pasti udah jelek."

"Yaampun! Lagi ngga pake seragam yang bagus nih!"

Begitulah kira-kira keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh anak kelas 12-7 itu.

"Harap rapi ya nak, pakai dasi! Bapak tunggu di ruang wakasek." Sang guru wakasek beserta guru mata pelajaran keluar kelas. Kelas ribut kembali.

"Heh! Aku ngga bawa dasi!"

"Gantian aja udah."

Ribut. Benar-benar ribut. Seungkwan sampai jengah sendiri. Walaupun ia termasuk orang yang berisik, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak begitu menyukai suasana ramai, apalagi ramai yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengambil dasi di dalam tasnya. Lalu menatapnya.

"Aku ngga bisa bikin dasi..." ia berguman lemah, menatap sendu dasinya. Seungkwan kemudian menatap ke samping, teman sebangkunya, Mingyu, sudah pergi duluan dengan Jungkook ke ruang wakasek. Seungkwan makin merengut. Tidak menyadari Hansol yang lewat di sebelah mejanya menatapnya gemas.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Oh, Hansol! Aku ngga bisa bikin dasi. Gimana dong?"

"Sini kubuatkan, tapi aku pinjam ya!"

"Tentu saja! Ayo sambil jalan. Nanti kita kena marah." Seungkwan dan Hansol berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan teman-teman wanitanya yang sedang sibuk berdandan. Dasar wanita.

* * *

Selesai berfoto, Seungkwan pulang ke kelas terlebih dahulu bersama dengan Bambam. Mampir ke kamar mandi dulu sebenarnya. Bambam minta diantar.

Sesampainya di kelas, kelas sudah ramai. Seungkwan menghela nafas dan berjalan ke mejanya. Mengambil novel dan membacanya. Sedang asyik, tiba-tiba sumber cahayanya tertutupi oleh bayangan seseorang. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Hansol di sana. Sedang tersenyum, Seungkwan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ini dasimu." Hansol menunjuk dasi Seungkwan yang masih melingkar dengan apik di kerah seragamnya. Seungkwan menengadahkan telapak tangannya.

"Lepaskan sendiri. Biar seperti yang di film-film Kwan." Hansol nyengir. Seungkwan melotot, kemudian pipinya agak merona.

"Cepat Seungkwan-ah! Dasi ini mencekikku." Seungkwan memelototi Hansol kesal, 'dia yang minta kenapa memaksa.' kira-kira seperti itu kata hati Seungkwan. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berdiri dan melepaskan dasinya dari kerah baju Hansol. Seungkwan yang hanya sebatas telinga Hansol terlihat lumayan gugup saat melepaskannya, dan itu lucu bagi Hansol. Hansol suka.

"Uluh-uluh, kalian seperti sepasang suami istri saja sih. Menikah sana!"

"Aku berencana begitu Gyu, tunggu undangannya ya!" Hansol menjawab main-main. Seungkwan yang sudah selesai melepas dasi memukul main-main dada Hansol dengan wajah merona manis. Hansol gemas. Ia pun mencium pipi Seungkwan dan berbisik, "nanti pulang sekolah ayo berkencan! Aku rindu." kemudian menatap Seungkwan meminta persetujuan. Seungkwan mengangguk malu-malu. Hansol pun mencium pipinya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah~ aku jadi tidak sabar ingin pulang~~" Hansol kembali ke bangkunya di belakang kelas dengan riang.

* * *

-Fin-

* * *

halo, hehe.

sebenernya ini dari pengalamanku td siang, foto ijazah mendadak. menyebalkan. dan untuk masalah cium2 itu tidak ada, dan untuk org yang membuatkanku dasi dan mengembalikannya itu berbeda, wkwk. anak kelas memang ajaib semua :")

dan maaf kalo gaje atau apa, karena aku bingung cara masukkin ke ffnya gmn. wehehe, mian~~

.

 _mind to review?_


	4. ACNE

BL; GAJE; TYPO(S)

JEONGCHEOL

* * *

Pukul lima lebih tiga puluh menit. Pagi buta seperti itu harusnya suasana tenang dan damai. Orang-orang pastilah masih bergelung di atas tempat tidur mereka berlapis bed cover tebal sebagai penghangat. Apalagi ini bulan Februari, penghujung musim dingin. Tapi tidak dengan sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar di dalam sebuah rumah.

Pagi itu Jeonghan bangun terlalu pagi. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan panggilan alamnya. Setelah itu ia pergi bercermin, entah apa yang membuatnya ingin bercermin dipagi buta seperti ini. Lalu yang terjadi, kamar mandi itu dipenuhi oleh kebisingan yang ia timbulkan.

"Oh astaga! Wajahku!" ia menyentuh kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, tidak! Wajah sempurnaku!"

Ia memasang wajah seolah hidupnya berakhir saat itu juga dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada salah satu tempat di wajahnhya. Tepat di tempat sebuah noda merah kecil menempel pada sudut kanan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau muncul sih?!" ia menunjuk noda itu. Tapi apa daya, tenaganya yang terlalu kuat karena gemas itu menyebabkan telunjjuknya tergelincir menekan noda tersebut.

"AH, SIALAN! SAKIT SEKALI!"

* * *

Hari ini hari libur. Hari libur itu sebenarnya untuk bermalas-malasan. Tapi tidak untuk Jeonghan yang sedang ditimpa masalah besar. Tidak, sebenarnya ini masalh kecil, dia saja yang berlebihan memang. Ia sedang sibuk browsing cara untuk menghilangkan jerawat dengan cepat. Iya jerawat, masalah besarnya Jeonghan itu hanyalah sebuah jerawat di sudut kanan bibirnya. Sedang asyik browsing tiba-tiba seseorang menelponya. Setelah melihat id, ia cepat-cepat menjawabnya.

"Yo, Cheol-ah! Cepat ke rumahku sekarang juga." Setelah berbicara dua kalimat itu ia memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

* * *

Seungcheol tiba di rumah Jeonghan setengah jam kemudian. Ia tentu saja tidak menghiraukan perintah Jeonghan tadi. Untuk apa ia cepat-cepat ke rumah tetangganya itu saat ia sedang asyik sarapan. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah Jeonghan dan bertemu ibu Jeonghan yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Pagi Bibi." Sapanya sembari menghampiri ibu teman sepermainannya ini.

"Oh, Cheol. Selamat pagi."

"Bibi masak apa? Harum sekali."

"Sup jamur, bibi sedang ingin yang hangat-hangat." Nyonya Yoon menatap wajah Seungcheol yang berbinar. Walaupun ia sudah sarapan tapi harum masakan nyonya Yoon ini membuatnya lapar kembali

"Kau boleh makan kalau kau berhasil membawa Jeonghan turun, Cheol." Katanya.

Seungcheol mengernyit, "loh, memangnya dia sedang apa?" tanyanya kebingungan. Karena tidak biasanya Jeonghan melewatkan makanan masakan ibunya ini.

"Entahlah, bibi panggil-panggil tidak keluar."

"Baiklah, aku membujuk tuan putri dulu ya, Bi. Tunggu aku hidangan lezat." Ia kemudian berbalik cepat menuju kamar Jeonghan di lantai atas, sedangkan nyonya Yoon menggelengkan kepalanya, geli dengan sikap kekanakan anak tetangganya itu.

* * *

"Han?" Seungcheol melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Jeonghan. Setelah melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Jeonghan dimanapun ia memutuskan masuk ke dalam.

"Jeonghan!" panggilnya lagi. Tiba-tiba muncul kepala Jeonghan dari kamar mandi. Melihatnya dengan tatapan tanya.

"Eng... wajahmu kenapa?" tanyanya setelah melihat wajah Jeonghan yang mengkilap.

"Aku sedang menggunakan masker."

"Masker apa?"

"Putih telur dan madu." Jawaban Jeonghan menimbulkan kernyitan jijik dari Seungcheol.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menghilangkan jerawat."

Kernyitan jijik belum hilang dari wajah Seungcheol. Ia lalu mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke arah kasur Jeonghan. Ia tiduran disana sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Cepat Han! Bibi sudah masak sup jamur!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jeonghan. Sedang ia terlalrut pada game yang dimainkannya.

* * *

Setengah jam berlalu dengan Jeonghan yang telah selesai bermasker ria dan sedang membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi. Lima menit kemudian ia keluar dengan wajah merengut dan berjalan mendekati Seungcheol yang masih asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"Tidak mau hilang!"

Seungcheol mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Jeonghan. "Apanya?"

"Jerawatnya! Nih, lihat nih." Jeonghan memajukan wajahnya, menunjukkan letak jerawatnya.

Seungcheol menghela napas, "kan tidak langsung hilang Han. Butuh proses."

"Ih, menyebalkan. Wajahku jadi tidak sempurna lagi!" Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan sangsi.

Jeonghan bangkit menghampiri kaca di depan lemarinya. Seungcheol menatapnya. Kemudian menyusul Jeonghan ke depan lemari.

"Kau tahu tidak Han?" Seungcheol memandang wajah Jeonghan yang terpantul di cermin. Jeonghan menghentikkan kegiatan sentuh-menyentuh-sekitar-jerawat-nya dan memandang Seungcheol memalui cermin. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Mitosnya kalau kau berjerawat, artinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta padamu."

Jeonghan mendengus, "cih! Mitos dari mana itu. Konyol." Ia melanjutnya kegiatannya lagi.

Seungcheol masih memandangi pantulan wajah Jeonghan. "Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi sepertinya sekarang percaya."

Jeonghan membalikkan badannya, menatap Seungcheol tidak percaya. "Kau dungu ya?" Celanya tanpa perasaan.

Seungcheol tersenyum, lalu ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jeonghan dan mengecup tempat dimana sang jerawat menempel. Jeonghan membulatkan kedua bola matanya terkejut.

"Aku percaya, karena sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu." Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan lembut.

"Dan bagiku, mau kau berjerawat ataupun tidak, kau tetap sempurna. Karena kau seorang Yoon Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan kesayanganku." Seungcheol mengecupnya lagi, kali ini tidak pada jerawatnya, ia menggeser sedikit arah ciumnya menjadi bibir tipis Jeonghan.

"Oh aku lupa tujuanku menelfonmu. Ayo ke karnaval. Aku mendapatkan dua tiket gratis dari Jihoon." Seungcheol memandang wajah terkejut Jeonghan dan terkekeh.

"Ayo siap-siap, setelah kau sarapan kita pergi. Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan terlebih dahulu." Jeonghan masih diam terpaku dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Aku akan pulang dan bersiap-siap juga. Tiga puluh menit aku kemari lagi." Seungcheol mengecup Jeonghan sekali lagi kemudian berbalik menuju pintu.

Setelah Seungcheol pergi, Jeonghan baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia menangkup kedua pipinya dan berbalik menghadap cermin. Ia memperhatiakn wajahnya yang bersemu merah dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Dia itu apa-apaan sih."

* * *

-n-

* * *

halo, alurnya kecepetan ya? hehe maaf

saya sedang menghibur diri, dari kehidupan tingkat akhir(?) ini yg melelahkan. dan aku rindu jeongcheol, dan ternyata jeongcheol lagi banyak momen, huhu.

ini terispirasi dari percakapanku dkk waktu nunggu giliran uprak wkwk. kami membicarakan mitos ngga jelas :')

oh, oh, oh! dan

SELAMAT HARI CARAT!

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UNTUK SEMUA CARAT! SEMOGA KITA MENJADI SEMAKIN BAIK DAN SOLID UNTUK KEDEPANNYA~~

SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA, CARAT-CARAT Q! ((LOVESTRUCK))

.

terakhir, berniat review?

* * *

 **Epilog**

Hari sudah mulai petang, dua sejoli yang baru saja meresmikan hubungannya pagi tadi itu sedang berjalan bersisian dengan tangan mereka yang saling tertaut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Apanya?"

"Jatuh cintanya."

"Siapa yang tiba-tiba? Aku sudah lama menyukaimu tahu. Kau saja yang kurang peka."

"Ya gimana mau peka kalau kodemu kurang keras."

"Kau 'kan lelaki, kenapa juga harus dikode?"

"Lalu aku tau kau suka padaku bagai mana kalau tidak dikode?"

"Oh iya ya." Seungcheol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh.

Jeonghan memasang wajah datar, "bodoh." Dan berjalan mendahului Seungcheol.

"Ya! Jeonghana! Tunggu~~"


End file.
